The Game Theorists - Unmasking the Emperor
A clip piece of dialogue from one of the Good Ol' Magic spin-offs is played and voiced over. The dialogue is a throw-away line said by a shopkeep. *'Shopkeep:' You know that Iron Emperor guy that's been running around? oh, what am I saying? of course you have! you ever wonder what's under his helmet? do you think he's really that tall or is the suit giving him some extra feet? come to think of it, is he really a man? The "if he even is a man" clip from MatPat's old video "Pyro, Male or Female" plays. *'MatPat:' ...Hm... something here seems familiar... The intro plays. * MatPat: Hello Internet! And welcome to Game Theory! and today we'll be covering a series I haven't covered in quite some time. That's right, folks, we're back to Good Ol' Magic! And a more mysterious one, yes we are talking about the Iron Emperor. The big bad that's haunted the dreams of literally every character in this franchise since he was introduced. And I am out to find out who he is. Some other videos start scrolling on the screen. *'MatPat:' Now, before anything, I know I'm not the first person to cover who Mr. McIronBoy here is and I know there's a lot of theories about who's underneath the helmet, but I can put my own spin on them! what, don't trust me? I'll prove it! I have four theories on who it can be. Well, technically I have FIVE, but I'm fairly certain I don't need to debunk the "The Iron Emperor's a creator avatar" theory... do I? okay... A picture of Charlotte's mom appears. *'MatPat:' This is the creator's series avatar and it'd be weird to have more than one. Get it? got it? good. Now... Thaddeus! A clip of Thaddeus calling Charlotte an insolent moron plays. * MatPat: Yes, the Good Ol' Magic version of Squidward. Now, it's not much of a stretch to see why people may think Thaddeus is Tony Stark but taking his alias literally. He's grumpy, snaps a lot, and has a bit of trouble when it comes to the whole "being nice" thing. And the Iron Emperor is a sadistic guy which... He plays another clip. Charlotte is shown falling down the stairs and Thaddeus starts laughing at her. *'MatPat: '''Yeah, Thaddeus has some struggles with empathy but, truth be told, I don't think he's the Emperor. Let me explain. First, Thaddeus cares about Charlotte sometimes. Yes, he laughs at her when she falls, but he's also there to help her get back up when she does. He may be a jerk but he has a heart of gold. Another thing is, while yes it's questionable whether or not these moments are canon, Thaddeus has actually been seen in the same room as the Emperor multiple times! Even though it is mainly in comics! and most damning evidence that he isn't the Emperor of them all, Thaddeus has connections to Tattoous, who is seemingly an enemy of the Iron Emperor. So why wouldn't Thaddeus just kill Tattoous when the two were alone if he's the Emperor? That's what I probably would have done. There's a brief moment of silence. *'MatPat:' Can I go to jail for saying how I'd kill a fictional character? eh, I'm sure I'm fine. Alright, next one! William's father. Now, this one is fairly popular, so let's go over the evidence for it first. A major one is William's dad never appears in the series. The closest thing we got is a vague mention here or there. However, there was one game that some Good Ol' Magic fans have forgotten about: The Masked Crusader spin-off game where we can find a few books hidden around the world and one of which happens to be William's old diary from when he was young. And the text reads, and I quote! The text starts scrolling. *'MatPat:''' "My dad was a weird guy. I never really got to see him a lot. He was always out doing his job and because of that I had to find a lot of people to take his place". Notice how William refers to his dad in past-tense? well, this is the one big issue with the William's father theory. As sad as it is to say, I think William's dad is dead. Let's look over some more evidence.